The aims of this study are to determine if 2-CdA exerts a favorable effect on the clinical course of relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis; if such treatment exerts a favorable effect on MRI abnormalities in this form of MS; and to obtain information concerning the duration of any favorable effects and of any adverse effects that may be documented.